Plegia Castle
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: [Request and Receive Saga] Gangrel changes his mind about executing Emmeryn


**Notes:** I have been writing this for nearly three days. This one-shot didn't want to flow very well (it has 5 scenes below, I cut 5 others). Coupled with several incidents at work, it has been a hard week for me, hee hee...

 **Stats:** 4500 words for EmmerynGangrel. A game of Stockholm vs Lima syndromes _._ And I chickened out of the smut, _thrice._ I need to work on that.

* * *

Emmeryn was about to voice the weirdest protest in the history of humankind...

"Why am I not in the dungeons?"

She could tell Gangrel was taken aback by her words. Even Aversa behind him reacted, though with amusement instead, her smirk saying plain as day nothing would please her more than having her king order her to drag the Exalt downstairs in chains, to rot in the darkness beneath the castle among the other prisoners.

That's not what happened: "I _may_ have been a lowly peasant, a rat from the slums, an uncivilized beast. However, I'm not an idiot, and I know better than to mistreat a royal hostage just because."

"You are planning my execution. Don't think I will be tricked by your words," she was terrified pointing that out, yet her voice didn't tremble as she feared it would.

"Ha ha! Yes, I am! And it shall be _glorious!_ " he gleefully replied, his second in command clapping in a mocking manner. "But in the meantime, you're a forced guest of the Plegian court, until your brother comes along... or you misbehave, Your Graceliness." He would enjoy that, wouldn't he? He walked over to her, reaching out to pinch her cheek. "Now, be a good girl; I need to give that fool the hope that he can save you, and I can't do that if you get yourself killed before then."

Emmeryn stepped back, rubbing her face; he sure was handling her too roughly, even as he was extending his hospitality to her. She also feared he may be looking for an excuse, _any excuse,_ to justify escalating the situation with her. Having her cheek pinched was a provocation,being told to be a good girl was a warning, and the comment about her own death ended their conversation with a threat...

Gangrel chuckled darkly as he saw the realization in her eyes that she was actually in a worse position than being thrown in the dungeons with her pegasus knights, where she could have had the chance to spend the time in peace instead of having to walk on eggshells every single second of her imprisonment. He winked at her, turning on his heel in one smooth movement and marching out of her assigned chambers with Aversa, who closed the door behind herself.

The Exalt looked around the room, slowly walking toward one of the windows, breathing in and out as calmly as she could. She didn't want to succumb to panic or despair, so she tried to notice every single little thing in her line of sight, keeping her mind busy with the details.

And as if her body didn't agree with her plans, she saw everything out of focus, her eyes snapping time and again to the window. Her steps picked up speed, and her hands raised on their own, pushing at the glass panes once she was within reach, but they didn't give; their frame was thick and solid and _firmly_ set into the stone around it, lacking hinges or even a tiny gap to throw it open.

She checked the other windows, none of the same size as the first, yet all fixed in place. If they had been iron bars, the room would have been a cell, but at least she'd have some fresh air, or as fresh as deathly dry Plegia could give. She thought she could use it regardless, her breathing a bit off.

Emmeryn was startled by the feel of tears running down her cheeks. Why was she crying over some windows? She had to stop, and she had to calm down; she was going to get rescued before Gangrel had a chance to kill her...

She ran to the door, pushing at it with all her strength. She knew a bar had been put across it, having seen it leaning against the wall as they brought her in. They didn't even need a lock to keep her in. The hinges were also safe out of her reach, on the other side; she couldn't get rid of the door that way either. She still didn't give up, throwing her weight at it and sobbing as it didn't move an inch.

Eventually, she fell to her knees, wiping her tears as exhaustion overtook her hysteria. She had been through a lot in so little time, with the fall of Ylisstol and her own capture, then the long march to Plegia Castle. Knowing her death was almost certain had been the last straw.

After all, there was _no way_ she would avoid displeasing the Mad King for long enough. And even if there _was,_ the day of her execution was set in case she made it.

"Chrom... Lissa..."

Her siblings were also too far away from her, hopefully not in any danger themselves and with the Shepherds guarding them. They were unlikely to arrive on time to save her, having gone all the way to Regna Ferox to make good on Khan Flavia's promised alliance, and she would have to accept that.

Besides, who knew what Gangrel would demand of them in exchange for her life? No, Emmeryn was better off dying if that happened...

A kiss to her forehead woke her up, and she stared up in confusion at her captor, who was cradling her on the floor by the door. He was trying to mess with her mind now, she could tell by the glint on his eyes. "Don't die off without my permission, that would be too boring," he told her, and he lifted her into his arms properly.

She held her hands tight to her body, refusing to hold on to him as he carried her over to the bed. "I was... not... ugh..." Her throat felt horribly dry, as did her lips; she couldn't get any more words out.

He unceremoniously dropped her on the mattress. "You're an idiot, but I also forgot to leave you some water, so we're even."

Aversa was right behind him with a cup. "Drink it all. We're not bringing you any more until tomorrow." Emmeryn reached out to take it... and she saw it fall from the other woman's grasp, shattering to pieces beside the bed. "Ah, my bad. Guess you'll have to go thirsty now." The Exalt was in shock, slowly moving to look at the spilled water, before she glanced up at her tormentors.

They erupted in cruel laughter. " _That face!_ Oh, Gods!" Gangrel gasped out, leaning on Aversa as he pointed at their victim. "Excellent idea you had, my dear!"

Emmeryn turned her back on them, lying down properly with a sigh. Of course they were going to torture her with every small thing they could, how had she expected any mercy? She licked her lips, but it did nothing for her. Perhaps they would force her to do impossible or humiliating tasks for the right to eat and drink? She wouldn't put it past them.

"Don't get upset, Your Sparkliness," the Mad King said as he sat down beside her, a hand on her thigh. She froze in horror. "It's just some good fun between friends and all that. We would _never_ deny a guest some drinking water. We're in the desert; that would kill them faster than getting beheaded!" That made _no_ sense.

She could hear Aversa moving around, then coming into her sight with a big clay pot, which she set down on a table nearby. It seemed to have a ladle. Gangrel gave her a slight nudge, and she got up from the bed, walking over to his right hand woman. She had that mocking smirk still on, but she assured her with a bad attempt at kindness, "It's not a trap, drink as much as you need."

And yes, it was a ladle, Emmeryn realized as she pulled it out, carrying clear water she could _somehow_ perceive the fresh smell of, slowly bringing it to her lips. They watched her a little too intently for comfort, as she practically gulped it down after the first sip, coughing a little and caring even less.

Gangrel was standing beside her as she finished her second, looking at her body with a strange expression on his face. "I'll leave you two alone," Aversa purred, exiting the room.

The Exalt tried not to let any of that disturb her, calmly drinking, taking her time... She struck his hand as he reached out to touch her. "Don't you dare."

He chuckled at that, suddenly pulling her against him, her back to his chest, her wrists painfully held in his grasp; she lost her only weapon in the process. She had expected him to say _anything_ but what he actually did whisper to her ear next: "Do you prefer apples or oranges?"

"What?"

"I noticed we didn't leave you anything to snack on either. That won't do, and I remember that we have some apples and oranges. Pick your poison... so to speak," he sounded so calm and reasonable, contrasting with the way they were pressed together.

"I... I could have some oranges... I think." She wasn't even sure she had heard him well, it was surreal.

"I'll have Aversa bring you some later." He let her hands go, allowing one of his arms to wrap around her waist. "Emmeryn, are you a virgin?"

" _What?!_ "

"I'm starting to think you may be a little bit deaf, my dear." He turned his head, cleared his throat, and leaned back in to repeat his question: "Are you a virgin?"

"I fail to see how that is any of your business," she snapped, not caring if he killed her on the spot.

"I'll take that as a yes," he sighed, his head dropping to her shoulder in defeat. "Guess it's Aversa again tonight; not in the mood to deflower anybody, too much work," he complained aloud, a bit muffled by her robes.

Emmeryn tried to get away, but he held on tighter still. "Why would you seek to sleep with the enemy anyways?"

"One rarely gets the chance to do that, so why not? And you're beautiful, I could even _forgive_ you and your people for one night." He'd better not think that would pass as a compliment. "Also, dying a virgin? Isn't that a little too sad a fate? I'd be doing you a favor!"

"I'm so glad you're not in the mood. Imagine the things you'd be saying if you _were._ "

"Pffft! Ha ha! Too bold!"

"...sorry, I spoke aloud by accident," she lied, ensuring her tone got it across.

"Perhaps I should kill you now?" he offered as one would a glass of wine, turning her around to face him.

She could see that, at least, his desire for her was _very_ real in his eyes. "Sounds like a plan."

They shared a kiss, which left her more confused than anything else; he had leant in, but _she_ had closed the distance until their lips pressed together, then he deepened it and she had _moaned_ in delight...

"Yes, too much work," he said as he pushed her away, " _really_ not in the mood for that tonight. But don't fret, that wasn't bad; we should try again tomorrow," he added with a wink. "Oh, and I won't forget about your oranges."

She stared at him for a moment, before hiding her face in her hands as she felt herself blush. He laughed all the way out of the room, though it wasn't cruel or mocking. The door slammed closed behind him, the bar sliding into place just as loudly.

Emmeryn sighed, feeling strangely frustrated. She picked up her ladle, wiping it slightly with the inner side of her robe, and took another sip of water before she went to lie down on the bed. Not as unwittingly as she wanted to believe, she noted it was rather small, fitting comfortably on her own though she'd fall off if she had to share. She fell asleep wondering if he would spare her life if she played his little game, or if it was better if she didn't let him seduce her...

"Well, at least _someone_ around here is sleeping fine, I see," Aversa said loudly enough to wake her.

The Exalt sat up on the bed, her eyes half closed. "Good morning...?" she greeted uncertainly, yawning.

"Good for _you,_ maybe. I don't know what you did to him, but he took it out on _me_ last night, and I'm going to return the favor someday. That, I swear on Grima's name."

"Wait... what? I did what to who, how...?"

"You seemed more aware last night when we brought you the water," the other woman said, suddenly concerned, reaching out to touch her forehead, then taking her pulse. "Hmm..." She walked around the room out of her sight for a moment, returning with an apple. "Here. You probably fell asleep before eating anything."

"Thank you." Emmeryn took a bite, looking over her shoulder at the table and noticing other three apples beside the clay pot. The light flavor of the fruit lifted her spirits considerably. "I didn't notice when you brought them in, sorry." She didn't make a comment about the oranges, settling for another bite of her apple.

"I didn't, I was too busy dragging myself back to my room, then in the tub for a couple of hours more. Guess the king did it." She kept chewing; she would choke otherwise. "Oh, and speaking of the bath, my most honored guest, now that you have rested, you're probably going to have a meal later the rest of the court. Come with me; you should bathe and dress up for the occasion," Aversa said with fake sweetness.

She didn't like the sound of that. Specially since it meant she'd probably not be allowed to wear her robes. She felt dread thinking they could offer her an outfit like those worn by mages in Plegia...

The Exalt walked behind her escort, trying to ignore how two men wielding axes followed them as they left the room. She outwardly put an act of being focused on finishing her fruit, while her eyes discreetly took in her surroundings. She would try to commit the layout she was shown today to memory, in case it was useful later.

After all, she didn't remember anything from before except how the king and his trusted underling carried her around together, tied up and blindfolded. They hadn't put her down until they reached her chamber's door, cutting the ropes and letting her take in the place in all its... well... humble glory, before showing her to her room, which was equally austere but at least was cozy.

...she tried not to seem too disappointed when Aversa opened a door at the end of the same corridor, leaving her wondering what was around the corner. This door also could be barred closed, she noted, stepping in as the guards settled at either side of it. Inside, the bathtub was already filled with steaming water, and oddly, a screen stood behind it instead of in front, almost pinned against the wall. There were other things around the room, making it seem smaller with all the clutter.

"Go on," the other woman said, pushing her lightly. "You take off those granny robes of yours, I will have them washed for you later."

"But..."

"We're both women, big deal. Strip!"

"Can you turn around anyways, please?"

The Plegian complied with an annoyed sigh, her back to the Exalt, whose sigh was of relief; she turned around as well, facing the bathtub.

Removing her green robe, she idly wondered what had happened to her crown; she knew she had been wearing it at Ylisstol, before being knocked unconscious and captured, waking up at the enemy camp without it. Her bare feet found the floor too rough, as she removed her footwear, but she would live; she thought of Phila and her companions, beneath the castle in the darkness while the sunlight shone into the bathwater through a window.

Everything was still so much, she felt as she untied her white dress, slipping it off her shoulders. She had to try her best to reach a peaceful solution, before time ran out for the Halidom and herself. For some reason, she felt the Mad King was far more reasonable than...

Why was he standing beside her, picking her dress from her hands as she was about to toss it on top of her robe?

"Uh?" He offered her a lewd smirk, his eyes pointedly going down. " _Ugh!_ " She yanked her clothes back, covering herself as her cheeks burned. "What are you...?"

Aversa looked over her shoulder. "In my defense, I turned my back to you, as you requested. You didn't say anything about not letting anyone in." Emmeryn was probably glaring at the other woman, because she giggled, "Oh? I guess that's why I don't have many girl friends. I can't keep up with all the unspoken agreements."

Gangrel laughed at that, reaching out to wrap an arm around his hostage's mostly bare waist, pulling her closer. "Now, now, my dear. It would almost seem like you tricked Her Luminosity on purpose."

"Just a small payback. You were so mean to me last night after you visited her. She had it coming."

"You and your drama... Kissing is not the end of the world." Emmeryn relaxed slightly; she had been fearing something _worse._

"Our agreement says otherwise," Aversa hissed. " _Kissing_ is off limits. You can fuck..." she stopped on her tracks, remembering she wasn't alone with her king. "But that is actually a private discussion for later. I leave you two to your business. Make sure to get your fill, milord, because I will break your nose next time."

A shudder ran down the Exalt's spine, hearing those words and seeing the other woman march out of the room, the door closing behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Gangrel's hand caressing her side. "Stop that!"

"Come on, the water will get cold," he said, ignoring her, grabbing the fabric of her dress and pulling lightly, "and you don't need this, let go." Her grip tightened. "Emmeryn, we're going to have sex tonight, don't be such a prude."

"You can see then, not before." She did a double take when he chuckled. "We're not going to have sex. _Ever._ "

"Not with that attitude, we won't!" He looked like he was having the time of his life. "You need to think _positive,_ " he continued, "that's the only way pretty little things such as you get done."

She groaned. "Did you just...?" By Naga, she felt dirty from having heard that!

He wrapped his free hand with her dress, giving it a mighty yank while she was distracted feeling disgusted by his words. She squeaked, trying to cover herself with her own hands as he gave a low whistle looking her over. "This confirms it," he whispered to her ear, "I would rewrite all the history books in the realm if it got me a yes from your lips."

"That's so inappropriate, I have no words." Still, part of her wondered if he would keep to his word, if she gave in... She certainly could use some peace between Plegia and Ylisse.

"Yeah, I'm an awful human being," he said with some pride. "Tell you what, Emmeryn; I will cancel your execution," and here came an outrageous demand, surely, "if you let me bathe you."

"Ah?" It was relatively fine. And in exchange for her life? She should probably... "I wish for my pegasus knights to be freed as well. They are of no use to you." Yes, she should probably make a request of her own. That had no way to turn badly at all!

The Mad King considered it, _actually_ stopped and thought, tapping his chin. " _If_ you let me dress you," he threw back.

"Can I ask for...?"

He immediately cut her off: "Quit while you're ahead. At this pace, I'll get to claim your firstborn, trust me."

She didn't see the connection at all, a little smile on her lips trying to hide her confusion. "Alright. That would be it from my side."

"Ha ha! You got yourself a deal with a devil, my dear," he said, playfully bopping her nose. "Get yourself in the tub. I'll explain what you just agreed to. You'll love it."

...she didn't love it, of course, but could maybe learn to live with it.

Emmeryn had to admit it had been smart of him, though; he hadn't specified _when_ or how many _times_ he would get to bathe and dress her. And even if it had been a bit weird at the beginning, she had actually _enjoyed_ the care he had given her, and she was pleasantly surprised by the clothes she got to wear after. She had feared for a moment that he would give her a skimpy outfit or one made mostly of sheer fabric for his amusement, but the robe was comfortingly modest.

Still, the people around the castle stared, as she walked through the corridors with Gangrel, Aversa on his other side. She knew what some of them were thinking, seeing the three of them together, and her efforts to keep her blush down and her head high were extremely distracting, making her unaware of her surroundings. She didn't notice they were at the dining room until they went past the mostly empty chairs. She had to pull out her own at the king's right side, his manners failing him.

"My dear?" Both women looked over at him, and he chuckled, turning to face the Exalt, glancing at his second in command over his shoulder briefly, "The pretty one with the doe eyes, not you." She gave him a wry smile, not amused. "Now then... Your Shininess," his hand reached out for hers, pulling it to his lips for a kiss, "please marry me!"

"What?" She heard her question echoed by several of the others in the room. She felt dread crawling on her skin; their countries were at war, what was he _thinking?_

"You may be slightly deaf, and I didn't keep my promise about the oranges, and we haven't made _sweet_ love to each other yet," he continued with a louder voice, winking at her as her eyes widened in shock and indignation, laughter erupting around them, "but I wish to wed you, so don't say no!" He planted another kiss on the back of her hand.

He truly enjoyed teasing her, didn't he? "Don't do this so publicly." She never knew for certain when he meant things for real, or when he didn't.

"Does milady prefer I whisper it to her... ear in the privacy of my chambers instead?" Lewd whistles joined the mocking chortles.

"Gods, no!" she cried out, taking her hand out of his grasp before he kissed it a third time.

She felt her face turn red, and she averted her eyes; she needed a moment. Breathing in and out to calm herself, Emmeryn looked up at Gangrel again, the room going quiet around them in anticipation for her answer. They expected her to mess up somehow, she could tell, their eyes on her and intently watching her every move. They were a strange lot, wanting to be entertained above all else, apparently...

It gave her an idea. She stood from her seat, giving a couple of steps toward the king. She leant in, having him close the distance to kiss her this time. It earned her loud gasps and some cheers.

"Is that a yes?" Gangrel muttered against her lips, something about his tone pure disbelief.

Emmeryn snatched his crown, putting it on her own head and winking at him as she returned to her seat, "We'll talk later."

Their audience was disappointed, but they seemed pleased with their show's end either way. Many came to their side as they ate in silence, encouraging their ruler to _not_ spare her life, just keep postponing the date until he got tired of her. Few suggested she should find herself a better man, Aversa nodding along every time. Others expressed relief that she appeared to be a normal person, unlike...

He would slam down a fist on the table to shut them up, his expression unreadable. She was sure they weren't talking about him, instead referring to times long past. It was certainly not a good topic to bring up at the time, and she would remain quiet as those people apologized and scurried away.

After they were done at the dining room, he took her to his chambers. "It's barely noon," she pointed out, as he pinned her to the wall.

"I was only trying to make you react," he whispered to her ear.

"Well..." She was nervous now, did it count?

"Downstairs, I mean."

"That is, your proposal?"

"No... Yes...! No... I...!" he sighed in defeat, letting her go as a blush took over his cheeks. "I liked it when you played along. And my crown looks great on you."

She smiled brightly at him. "That's really kind of you." At last, she got a real compliment from the man.

He mumbled something, moving some steps away. "What would I need to do to get you to stay with me?"

"I'm your hostage."

He got so flustered with her answer. "But if you weren't, what could I do? I'm halting your execution. I'm freeing your pegasus knights tomorrow. What _else_ can I do to keep you?"

"Stop the war, and help me care for those affected," she replied firmly, having planned for this already. Sort of. "Chrom or Lissa can become the next Exalt in Ylisse; they don't need _me_ as their ruler, my siblings are also heirs to the throne. And I can maybe serve my people better if I can assure them peace with Plegia; I have the feeling that, if I became your queen, we could achieve it." It sounded so boringly political out loud.

Gangrel didn't think it twice, holding her tight against him. "You've got yourself another deal, my dear, though you win more from it than I do!"

Emmeryn stopped him before they kissed, though. "I think you can manage to send a couple of messages out before nightfall, to start withdrawing your troops from my nation?"

" _Your brother's_ nation," he corrected her, letting her go. "I will lock you in the room, though, nothing personal. What will you do in the meantime?"

She walked over to his bed, lying down with a contented sigh; this mattress was more comfortable than her own. "I'll wait for you right here," she said. She was aware it seemed like an invitation.

"Are you sure, my dear?" At her nod, he left her, looking extremely motivated. The lock clicked into place.

She was now alone with her thoughts, free to regret and hope until he came back...


End file.
